


Perangkap

by ClaireChevalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OOC, TsukiHina, fluffy maybe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou punya 'kegiatan' rutin yang selalu dilakukannya setiap pagi menjelang. /birthday fict for my twin/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perangkap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allihyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/gifts).



**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

. 

* * *

 

Shouyou terbiasa dengan keadaan ramai. Pembawaan dirinya yang sehangat mentari, selalu menggiringnya ke dalam suasana ceria dan berisik, suasana yang kurang disukai oleh pemuda jangkung yang sekarang sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Tapi meskipun begitu, momen senyap seperti sekarang ini adalah yang terbaik buatnya. Hanya ada suara detik jarum jam dinding yang memenuhi kamar, kicauan sepasang burung gereja yang sekarang mungkin tengah hinggap di teralis besi beranda apartemennya, juga deru napas halus seorang Tsukishima Kei yang terlelap di sisinya.

Hari ini tim volinya di kampus tidak ada latihan pagi. Meski begitu, kebiasaannya yang selalu bangun lebih awal untuk lari pagi membuatnya bangun lebih cepat daripada Kei. Tidak, Kei bukan tipe pemuda pemalas yang sering bangun kesiangan. Sebaliknya, pemuda berkacamata itu termasuk salah satu dari mahasiswa kedokteran yang dibanggakan di angkatannya. Karena reputasi itu jugalah jam tidur Kei semakin hari semakin singkat. Shouyou sangat yakin kalau pemuda yang sudah tiga tahun ini memonopoli hati dan pikirannya itu baru terlelap selama tak lebih dari satu jam. Kantung matanya juga sudah hampir mirip dengan mata hewan kesayangan kekasih Tobio.

Shouyou tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia memandangi wajah damai Kei yang begitu polos juga kelelahan. Ia memang tak pernah menghitung waktu jika sedang bersama Kei. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada siku, menahan berat kepalanya yang kini menghadap Kei seutuhnya. Shouyou lalu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang lain di depan wajah Kei, memastikan bahwa pemuda pirang itu memang benar sudah terlelap.

"Kalau kau selalu berwajah seperti ini, _saingan_ ku pasti akan bertambah drastis," Shouyou berbisik pelan secara tak sadar, telunjuk kanannya menekan pelan pipi tirus Kei. Matanya memandang kagum pada wajah yang terlelap damai itu. Alis pendek Kei, hidungnya yang mancung, pipi tirusnya, juga bibir yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata kelewat asin, tapi juga begitu menggoda.

 “Ah, tapi dengan kepribadian buruk seperti ini saja masih banyak gadis-gadis yang membuntutimu ke mana-mana,” Shouyou mendengus sebal mengingat Kei yang begitu populer di antara para junior perempuannya.

“Tidak apa-apa, sih, kalau cuma mereka yang mengejar-ngejarmu, yang penting kau sudah memilihku, ‘kan?” Shouyou terkikik pelan. Ada rasa puas dan bangga yang menjalarinya kalau teringat kata-kata penolakan Kei pada gadis-gadis yang mengajaknya berkencan.

_“Maaf, aku sudah punya matahariku.”_

Tangannya sudah berpindah ke poni Kei yang mulai memanjang. “Ah, tapi belakangan ini kita jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua, ya. Kau sibuk, sih. Yah, aku juga, sih. Karena turnamen voli antar mahasiswa tinggal menghitung minggu, porsi latihan jadi diperbanyak.”

Shouyou mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kei yang masih menutup matanya. “Tapi itu bukan masalah, asal setiap pagi aku bisa melihat wajah polosmu seperti ini. Siapa sangka Tsukishima Kei yang begitu menyebalkan bisa terlihat polos dan menggemaskan kalau sedang tidur seperti ini.” Satu kecupan singkat ia berikan di sudut bibir Kei.

“Ah, aku jadi ngomong sendiri! Kalau Kei bangun, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku,” Shouyou bangkit dari posisi rebahannya, memandang wajah damai Kei sekali lagi, lalu mengecup singkat kening pemuda pirang itu, “Aku menyayangimu, Kei….”

“… Aku juga.”

“?!” Shouyou langsung menatap horor ke arah Kei yang sudut-sudut bibirnya sudah tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyum jahil khasnya meski matanya masih menutup. “Kei! Kau sudah bangun!” Satu bantal melayang ke wajah Kei yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

Kei langsung membuka matanya sambil tergelak begitu merasakan tempat tidur mereka bergoyang heboh karena Shouyou yang langsung bergerak menjauh ke pinggir tempat tidur dengan wajah terkejut. “Aku sedang berusaha tidur waktu kau mulai mengoceh.”

“Sialan! Berarti kau mendengar … semua ka-kata-kataku tadi,” Shouyou bergumam tak jelas. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, ingin menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu malu, mungkin.

“Oh, tentu saja.” Senyum miring di bibir Kei semakin terlihat puas. “Mana mungkin aku menulikan pendengaranku saat kau sedang memuji wajah tampanku.”

“Ta-tampan apanya? Aku tidak memujimu tampan! Aku hanya bilang kalau … kalau kau berwajah polos seperti itu mungkin aku—” Shouyou terkesiap saat merasakan tangan panjang Kei menariknya untuk kembali merebahkan diri di kasur.

“Kau tenang saja, meski banyak yang menyukaiku, tapi matahariku cuma satu, kok.”

“Kei … aku selalu merinding kalau kau sedang menggombal.” Meski bibirnya mengatakan hal itu, tapi Shouyou mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Kei tidak menjawab, ia hanya semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Shouyou. “O-oi, sampai kapan kau memelukku seperti ini? Aku mau lari pagi!” Sekarang ia sudah berada di posisi _bantal guling_ Tsukishima Kei dan Shouyou yakin jika tak segera membebaskan diri, ia akan terperangkap dalam posisi itu di sisa waktu tidur Kei.

“Salahmu sendiri menganggu tidurku. Aku masih mau tidur.”

“Tidur ya tidur saja, aku masih harus lari pagi!” Shouyou mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk keluar dari pelukan Kei, tapi tentu saja hal itu sia-sia karena bagaimanapun tubuhnya lebih kecil daripada pemuda itu.

“Hari ini libur saja, kau tidak ada latihan, ‘kan.”

“Tapi tetap saja— ”

“Biar seperti ini dulu. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak tidur dan aku masih harus masuk kelas nanti siang. Aku ingin tidur nyenyak.” Suara Kei kali ini terdengar lelah dan memerintah, jadi Shouyou memutuskan untuk berhenti meronta dan merilekskan tubuhnya di dekapan Kei.

“Haa~ curang! Perangkapmu terlalu dalam, Tsukishima Kei!” Suara Shouyou memang terdengar protes, tapi tangannya yang balas memeluk lengan Kei yang melingkarinya sudah cukup mengisyaratkan kalau ia sudah menyerah.

“Lain kali kalau mau memujiku jangan malu-malu, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarnya,” Kei berbisik pelan di telinga Shouyou sebelum kembali menutup kedua matanya.

Ekspresi Shouyou? Ia sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi saking malunya. Mungkin lain kali ia akan berpikir dua kali kalau ingin mengoceh setiap melakukan kegiatan rutin _memandang-wajah-damai-kei-di-pagi-hari._

**-FIN-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oke, akhirnya fict ini bisa terpublish juga #tumpengan  
> Banyak aral rintangan *?* utk mempublish fict ini daritadi malem /lirik pln & provider/  
> Debut bikin fict slash selain OTP :3  
> Maap kalo feel-nya ga(kurang) berasa, isi dan judul tidak sinkron, juga ending yang ... ya begitulah :"3  
> Fict ini hadiah kecil utk my tuin yg kemaren berulang tahun /maaptelattan/  
> Semoga suka
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 25082016


End file.
